plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Torchwood (PvZ: GW2)
:For other uses of Torchwood, see Torchwood (disambiguation). Torchwood is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was introduced in the Trials of Gnomus DLC, alongside the Hover Goat-3000 as a reward for completing the Trials of Eternity. Excluding the Infinite Robots and the Z-Mech and its variants, Torchwood possesses the highest amount of health out of any character in the game, with 275 health. To unlock the Torchwood, the player needs to open all 5 locks of the Torchwood chest. Each lock requires 15 Rainbow Stars to be unlocked, resulting in the total of 75 Rainbow Stars needed to unlock this class. Descriptions Stickerbook description Legend has it Torchwood was locked away in a magic chest because of his immeasurable rage. Waiting in that chest's purgatory his rage only continued to grow and multiply. Now he is released and searching for vengeance. In-game description He can take quite a beating with his Leaf Shield active, and his Blazin' Blast and Smoldering Madness are sure to force Zombies to take cover. Primary weapon Torchwood's primary weapon is called the Wood Chipper. As its name suggests he fires out chips of wood at the enemy. It has infinite ammo and deals 2-7 damage at long range and 7-9 damage at close range. The Wood Chipper overheats after firing it for long periods of time (similarly to the All-Star's primary weapon). Variants This character does not have any variants and will not have any variants in the future as confirmed by the developer of the game. Abilities Strategies With Torchwood is the tankiest character in the game excluding the Z-Mechs and the Infinity Robots. He also plays the role very similar to the All-Star. Although good from a distance, Torchwood shines when he is closer to the opponent as his abilities would be much more useful. Blazin' Blast, an example of this, is extremely potent, capable of eliminating targets in under 2 seconds. While Torchwood is the tankiest playable character in the game, he is slow and possibly the biggest playable character in the game, having a massive hitbox ideal for Foot Soldiers to use ZPG on you, or Super Brainz to use Super Ultra Ball on you, etc. So keep an eye out for Soldiers on roofs because a direct hit from the ZPG will always get you vanquished, even in the Leaf Shield. Against Knowing that Torchwood has the most health of all playable characters on the plant side, excluding the Infinite Robots, it is not advised to one-on-one him. Instead, team up against him, preferably in an area where he cannot reach you with Blazin' Blast. As a Foot Soldier or Super Brainz, it is a good idea to get to high ground, and use ZPG or Super Ultra Ball on him from there. An All-Star could do lots of damage to him using Sprint Tackle and then using his Imp Punt ability. You could also freeze him with certain variants so it's easier for you and your teammates to take him out. Overall, it is imperative to keep your distance. Balancing changes November 2016 Patch *Primary weapon: ** ** ** *Smoldering Madness: ** ** June 2017 Patch * * Gallery TorchwoodGW2Stat.PNG|Torchwood in Crazy Dave's RV TorchwoodGW2.png|Getting the character from the Eternity Chests AnotherTorchwoodGW2Pic.png|Torchwood in the Stickerbook Torchwood Bobbles.png|The Torchwood Bobble HD Torchwood GW2.png|HD Torchwood Trivia *There is a glitch similar to the glitch from the Centurion, where when you are vanquished by the Blazin' Blast, the "Vanquished by" area says "Flame Spray" instead of "Blazin' Blast." Flame Spray is the primary weapon of the Fire Chomper. **This may be because the developers might have used the original coding for the Fire Chomper's Flame Spray to make the Blazin' Blast. **This glitch can happen if the player attacks a zombie with Torchwood's primary weapon after damaging them with Blazin' Blast. *This is the only plant class to have abilities that deal fire damage. **This also makes him the only character overall to have an elemental ability. *He looks very similar to (and likely inspired by) Giga Torchwood. *In the cutscene that plays after being evacuated from the landing zone, Torchwood's arm can be seen visibly clipping through Crazy Dave's RV. **There is also another glitch in the Garden Ops opening cutscene, where he becomes the same size as his boss counterpart. When the cutscene ends, he returns to his normal size. *He explodes and disintegrates when he is KO'd, like Rose. **This also means that Torchwood, like Rose, is never seen in his ragdoll form. **They can be seen in their ragdoll form in the stats room as bobbleheads. **In the same fashion as Rose becoming a small rose, he becomes a mini stump when he is KO'd. *Even though he is always on fire, he does not actually deal fire damage unless he is using one of his abilities. *When revived, the fire on his head is mysteriously gone. It will return while Smoldering Madness is in use, but will disappear again after it's done. *When compared to Giga Torchwood, Torchwood is half his size. *While it may seem that Torchwood moves slower than most plants, if the speed upgrade is applied, he can surprisingly move slightly faster than the Sunflower, minus when using his Leaf Shield ability. *It was confirmed in a tweet by Creative Director Justin Weibe that there will not be any variants, customizations or gestures for Torchwood, along with Hover Goat-3000, due to them being bonus classes. *The Stickerbook description references "Purgatory." In Catholic Doctrine this means a place or state of suffering inhabited by the souls of sinners who are expiating their sins before going to heaven. *His crosshairs resemble the top of a tree stump Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class